Freak
by Spottedstalker
Summary: As I have not seen many stories of Harry's early life, I decided to make a one-shot of part of harry's 5th year on earth. Freak, that was his name, and this is his story.


**Hello all! I'm back! I decided after much thought that I am going to start out as a Beta-Reader, and an author of one-shots. I am sad to say that I have lost inspiration to right most of my abandoned stories, however, I am putting them up for adoption, and from the day this is published, I will take them down in 15 days. Thank you for reading this and enjoy.**

**-Spottedstalker**

"BOY! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE DOWN HERE!" The booming voice of the boy's uncle tore its way across the house. Freak whimpered, carefully climbing out of bed as not to injure himself on the rust stained nails that stuck out in the prison that his "Family" called the cupboard. Freak shuddered just from thinking about the cursed place he was currently in, and slowly opened the door, his eyes slamming shut from the bright light that was the rest of the house.

"FREAK! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS!" the boy's uncle yelled. Freak let a humorless smile cross his face. He could almost imagine his uncle counting down. His rebellious side reared its ugly head however, and he counted to 4 before dashing out to his uncle, stating in a small voice,

"Yes uncle Veron, I'm here," Freak said, looking at his big, obese walrus of an uncle.

"You are to mow the lawn, collect the mail, clean the house, and do Pet's garden." His uncle said, counting the jobs off on his finger. Freak hid a smile, not wanting his uncle to know that as an adult, his uncle still had to use his fingers to count. _For God's sake uncle, _he thought, _your… uhmmm, 35 and you still use your fingers to count!? I'm… probably 4 or 5 and I use my noggin! _Refocusing, Freak nodded politely, and his uncle grunted. A second passed, then a minute, then…

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET TO WORK FREAK! Freak smiled, and walked out of his "house," and started mowing the lawn.

In the backyard of Number 4 Private Drive, there was a cat. A large, grey cat, which, if you looked closely enough, you would swear you could see it scowl. Now before you looked and checked if, indeed, cat's can scowl, you would have to know that this was no ordinary cat. In fact, this cat was Minerva McGonagall, and boy was she pissed (though she would never use such a vulgar word in public). She was disgusted at the fact the Dursley's treated Harry Potter as a house elf! The savor of the wizarding world! Treated as a house elf! Minerva had not been more disgusted in her long life. Currently the boy was using a strange contraption to cut the grass. And he was getting closer. Minerva scowled, or would of if it was possible to as a cat. The trice-dammed contraption was loud as the blazing hells and it was hurting her sensitive ears.

_Stupid blasted muggle contraptions. _She thought, walking away from the boy who lived. She hoped that Albus would listen to her this time when she said the boy deserved better, or she might be forced to take drastic actions…

Albus sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs. It was summer, and all of the future generation had gone home, leaving Albus to contemplate how the last 5 years had gone. Had he made the right choice when he left Harry to Petunia? Would James and Lily be rolling over in their graves, and cursing him from wherever they where? After a while of thinking, Albus came to the conclusion that they probably had been, however had probably come to understand his decision (They had not and had moved up from cursing him to eternal torment to simply vanishing from existence.) Satisfied with his yearly musing of what the Potter's where doing in their afterlife, Albus moved on the more important matters. Checking the status of the blood wards, (which by the way where weaker than last year by a significant margin) he frowned. He had hoped that the Dursley's would adopt Harry into their family, it looked as if Harry still hadn't truly accepted the place as home. In fact, it looked as if he considered the place less as home than last year. Frowning, Albus debated whether or not to check on the young Potter heir, however (Like every time he thought to,) decided that Harry would be fine. Sitting back down, Albus contemplated what to do incase Minerva had gone to check on the BWL again.

Freak was happy in the first time since… Since… as long as he could remember, he decided. This happiness came from the fact that he finally had someone to talk to, which, came in the form of a young Common Adder.

"_Why so happy hatchling?" _the snake said, pulling Freak out of his moment of euphoria.

"_I never had a person to talk to!" _Freak replied, not realizing that the snake was not a person.

"_If you where not so young, I would be insulted at being called human hatchling, though I mean no offence." _The snake replied, causing Freak to smile.

"_None taken Mr. Snake!" _Freak replied jovially. The Adder frowned (if it was possible for snakes to do such facial expressions).

"_Hatchling, I do have a name." _The snake hissed, _"My name is Serphent, at least, that is what my mother had called me." _Serphent finished. Freak beamed, happy that his new friend had a weird name like him (Come on did you really expect Freak err, Harry to think that Freak was a normal name?!).

"_Serphent? May I ask of you to stay away from my aunt?" _Freak asked, concerned that his aunt would kill the young adder if she found him.

"_of course young hatch… LOOK OUT YOUNG ONE!" _Serphent hissed, lunging at Freak. Freak screamed, not expecting the adder to lung at him, and after a few heartbeats, another scream erupted, though it was not from him.

"OH YOU TRICE BLASTED DIRTY MONGREL! ARRRG!" The voice yelled. Freak looked behind him, and what he saw terrified him. Serphent was latched on to his uncle, and his uncle, curse him, had a cricket bat gripped in his hands. Seeing this Freak shot to his feat, and ran as fast as his legs could take him away from the cursed house of his relatives, knowing that if he ever came back, he might not survive the encounter.

Fin.

**Well guys, there's my first one shot! Hope you guys enjoyed the piece. If I get 10 reviews, I'll be extremely happy. Also if you guys want me to continue this in another one-shot (sorry not willing to write a chapter based story yet), I will, as long as 3 people tell me they want me to continue. By the way, this is not betaed, and will not be in the near future. Thank you for reading this.**

**-Spottedstalker.**


End file.
